


Mine

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Android Wheatley, Desk Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: Rick flirts with you and Wheatley gets jealous.
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Mine

You honestly don’t know how you got into this situation. Okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie. One minute, you were talking to Rick about something that you didn’t even remember now. Well, it was more of you attempting to start a conversation with him while he brazenly flirted with you. Apparently, Wheatley was watching and getting aggravated at how you went along with it. Suddenly, he dragged you into another room and you’re naked and bent over a table while he thrusted into you. 

“W-Wheatley.” You moaned his name and in response, he pounded harder into you and groaned. Who knew that talking to Rick made Wheatley frustrated? Better yet, who knew that this frustration would lead to hot, rough sex? 

“You thought that Ol’ Wheatley wouldn’t see you flirting with him, eh?” He slapped your ass, making you shudder. “Well, you thought wrong.” 

“W-wheatley, I’m s-sorry!” You cried out. He ignored your apology and instead focused on the slick substance between your legs. He rubbed it between his fingers and smirked.

“If you’re so chummy with him, then why are you so wet for me?” He asked, but before you could answer, he slapped your ass again. You swore he smacked you so hard that a tear fell from your eye. 

“I don’t want to hear your bloody excuses.” He growled. “You should never betray me again. You’re mine!” He then pressed your face into the table and fucked you at an almost demonic pace. Every time he thrusted into you, he would whisper “mine” into your ear. This sent shivers down your spine and you felt your pleasure building up. If it couldn’t get any worse, he reached his hand towards your center and roughly rubbed your clit. 

“W-wheatley, I’m gonna come” You managed to say before he hit a certain spot that felt delightful. He chuckled and pressed his lips against your neck. 

“Then come, luv.” Thrusting against that particular spot along with him abusing your clit made you scream his name one last time before laying on the table in a blissful stupor. After a few thrusts, Wheatley groaned loudly and laid on top of you for a second before pulling out. Once he put his clothes back on, he pulled you back onto your feet. 

After that incident, you didn’t speak to each other much. You didn’t know whether it was due to him being afraid of GLaDOS or that he was too busy with other things to talk to you. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if it was the former given the fact that GLaDOS can be one scary boss. However, every time Rick would flirt with you, you would get tugged into a room and once again, he would fuck you while whispering one word into your ear: “Mine”.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I wrote this at 11 PM and I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I want more Wheatley fics, cause he's a cutie. This is like an office AU btw.


End file.
